Off the Radars
by Elizabeth Mary Holmes
Summary: Sherlock took his hand and invited him to settle on the large bed. He removed his brother's jacket as well as his and put them on the clothes stand, which was closer to his side of the bed. Mycroft sighed contentedly, leaning back on the bed. He smiled warmly up and Sherlock removed his brother's waistcoat cautiously. Holmescest


**Title:** Off the Radars

**Authors:** Curlyboff and Elizabeth Mary Holmes

**Rating : M** [INCEST: if you don't like , you don't read.]

**Genre(s) :**Family/Romance

**Disclaimer :**

- Sherlock is a series created for the BBC and realized by Steven Moffat and Mark Gatiss , it is based on Sir Arthur Conan Doyle books. So, no need to be the great sleuth to know that his universe and characters don't belong to us.

* * *

_Sherlock, I have a private case for you. -MH_

_Private? -SH_

_Incredibly private. Have a bag packed within half an hour. -MH_

_I know what you mean. Torquay or Pall Mall ? -SH_

_Pall Mall, just in case. -MH_

_Any preferences regarding the ropes? Silk or Leather? -SH_

_I think Leather this time. We may actually go to Torquay; you can leave marks on me. -MH_

_You got excellent tastes, my dear brother. -SH_

_I heartily look forward to you using those tastes on me, my love. Anything you think I should bring? -MH_

_Maybe the cashmere gags you bought last week, they seem delightful. I shall meet your car at Marble Arch in twenty minutes -SH_

_Certainly dear, I cannot wait for you to use them. -MH_

_I told John I had to meet Victor, we will have a full two days, just you and me and lust. -SH_

_I can send him to Dublin again, my dear. We could have longer. -MH_

_As you like it as long as he is back at the same time as I do. His tea is actually good, you know. -SH_

_Better than mine? -MH_

_Yours is too sweet. Even if your Earl Grey is delightful, I must say so. -SH_

_If I could perfect my tea, we could spend all the time together. Just us. -MH_

_We could move into another country where they do not know about us. Why not in Bonne Maman's house at Avignon?_

_We could. We could live our lives normally. Just think of it. -MH_

_This is a dream of mine .At least, we should enjoy our short stay in Torquay. -SH_

_I will move some funds around. We can do it. I am in Marble Arch, brother dear. -MH_

_I am nearly here, just a few more minutes and we will be together. Who is the driver today? -SH_

_I know it removes some of the luxury, but for the next week, we are off the radar, love. -MH_

_I now see your Jaguar. But how do you manage to be off the radar for all the week long? -SH_

_I pulled a few favours in. You're worth it. -MH_

_Thanks you very much, dear brother. -SH_

Sherlock send his text before hopping in the black slender car. Mycroft smiled over at him as he started to drive, heading quickly out of London. "Am I allowed to know what you've brought for this week?" He asked with a smirk.

The younger Holmes told his brother to make a halt as soon as it was possible in order to tell him more about it without distracting him. Mycroft pulled over, looking over at him with a faint smile. "Yes, brother mines?"

Without any preamble, Sherlock unfastened his seat belt and kissed Mycroft fiercely. As fiercely as he had missed to be able to kiss his brother without thinking to it. Mycroft kissed him back deeply, putting the seat back to allow Sherlock to straddle him.

Sherlock stammered a litany of words expressing his joy to be again with Mycroft between the deep kissing activity, and he settled on his lap in a comfortable way.

Mycroft held him close, kissing him deeply, lovingly. "Darling... We'll get to the house and you can have me fully... Agreed?"

"This will be hard to resist, I must confess. But I agree." His deep baritone seemed saddened by the idea to postpone their carnal reunion.

Mycroft cupped his cheeks. "Love, it'll be better. You can use everything with me then."

A timid smile played on Sherlock's lips: "Really?" he asked on the same tone he used to ask Mycroft when they were much younger.

Mycroft nodded. "Really. Everything you've ever wanted to do to me."

Sherlock's smile widened until it became a Cheshire cat like grin. Mycroft kissed him once more, starting to drive again. The sleuth sat back in his seat, fastened quickly his seat belt and stayed quiet for the whole journey.

Mycroft eventually pulled up to the house, unlocking it and bringing the bags in. He took the suitcases into the bedroom, smiling wistfully at the sight of the king sized bed.

Sherlock exited slowly, as if it was unreal and started by hugging thank you his brother. It was not a very common thing for him to display emotions but what he felt at that instant was too overwhelming to be kept for him. Mycroft smiled at him gently as he was hugged, softly stroking Sherlock's hair.

"Feeling better now we're alone?" He asked softly.

"Much better." He smiled before letting his fingers crept under his brother's crisp shirt.

Mycroft purred softly, kissing Sherlock deeply. "You're in control, love."

"To start with, I would like to do something soft, because I just want to have you, without any artifice, just you and me, my body and yours." admitted Sherlock.

"Do what you must, love. I'll tell you if I dislike it." He gently kissed him, tenderly holding him close.

Sherlock took his hand and invited him to settle on the large bed. He removed Mycroft's jacket as well as his and put them on the clothes stand, which was closer to his side of the bed. Mycroft sighed contentedly, leaning back on the bed. He smiled warmly up at his brother. "I love you."

"I love you too." murmured Sherlock before removing his brother's waistcoat cautiously, wanting to avoid breaking the watch in the pocket. It joined the jackets on the clothes leant up, trying to unbutton Sherlock's shirt.

"You're mine, dear brother. You should have some rest after such a journey.," said the younger Holmes taking the elder's hands in his, kissing his knuckles.

Mycroft looked up at him gently, caressing his cheek. "You're too kind to me, love."

"You deserve it." He said before opening slowly the twelve buttons of his brother's shirt.

Mycroft bit his lip, trying to lean up and kiss him but being stopped. "As do you…"

Sherlock smiled and whispered a thank you against the elder's lips. Mycroft leant back, letting Sherlock undress him, his cock aching.

"Don't worry; I will take care of both of you." The younger's voice was appeasing, rather soothing.

Mycroft closed his eyes. "I know you will."

Sherlock removed both Mycroft's and his trousers and put them on the clothes stand. Then he unfastened his shirt's buttons quite quickly before dropping Mycroft's black boxers down after having taking a full minute to enjoy the gorgeous sight of his envious sex clad in silk. Mycroft smiled at the contrast between the fully dressed Sherlock and his own nakedness. He gently pulled at his own shaft, hungry for release.

Sherlock was slowly licking Mycroft's length. His tongue taking its time without rushing as they would have done it in London between two days of pretending to hate each other. Mycroft whined deeply in his throat, biting his lip and trying to remain dignified.

"Let yourself go, no one have to know that you lose control," said Sherlock before licking a tad more fiercely and kissing the tip of his brother's eager sex. Mycroft groaned loudly, bucking into his mouth.

Sherlock replaced suddenly his mouth by his talented fingers, which he coated with saliva. He had loved Mycroft's gaze at him when he dipped them in his mouth. Mycroft moaned, bucking up into him and gripping the sheets. "Sherlock..." His long fingers wrap around Mycroft's length and caress it in a nice, slow way.

"Sherlock, I'm close." He begged.

Knowing that his brother's release would be much more intense if he stopped now to start again a few minutes later, he withdrew his hand for an instant. Mycroft whimpered, moving his own hand to it.

"You don't think that it is my duty to do this." said Sherlock on a tone of false reproaches.

Mycroft whined lowly. "Please, love."

Sherlock put his hand back and kissed tenderly Mycroft. Mycroft kissed him deeply, entranced. Both brothers smiled as Mycroft came. Mycroft spurted onto his stomach, groaning loudly as he did so.

"Thank you, Sherlock." He breathed serenely, blissful.

"You're very welcome, my dear brother." before resting against Mycroft's warm body.

Mycroft held him close, before kissing him. "What would you like in return?"

"This shall wait tomorrow," confided Sherlock.

"I.. I can do something now.."

"Just get some rest, don't worry."

Mycroft curled up in his grip and slept, ignoring the itch of drying semen on his chest. Sherlock looked at him for about a quarter of hour before getting asleep too, a smile playing on his swollen lips.

Mycroft awoke early the next morning, showering and dressing in a loose cotton pair of t-shirt and trousers. He crept around, going into the case and picking out the box of weighted plugs and lubricant. Mycroft worked in a medium plug, keeping him slicked and ready as he knelt beside the bed, waiting for Sherlock to awake.

The younger Holmes did not rouse from his sleep until nine when he smelled the delectable scent of his brother's morning tea and cologne and he saw him leaning over him with a fond smile. And even before he opened his grey eyes, a part of his body, his nether region to be more precise, was fully awake for he had heated dreams full of Mycroft in various scenarios.

Mycroft smiled warmly as Sherlock began to rouse, seeing his body respond. "Good morning, brother mine." He murmured softly, hanging his head. Mycroft felt his own body preparing for the day, but he forced himself to remain still.

"Good Morning Mycroft. May I taste your tea for it smells heavenly? And before our lovely game, I shall have a shower and put proper clothes. ", his voice was still sleepy but quite imperious.

Mycroft nodded, smiling as he stood up from the floor. "Of course, sweetened as usual?" He asked as he rose, blushing slightly at the tone and ignoring his own- now quite visible- member. Mycroft walked out, reappearing with the tea set and pouring Sherlock a cup. "What shall I do, brother?" He asked with a smile.

"Let me go to the bathroom first, I swear I would not indulge myself before you had the occasion to do so." He paused to drink slowly the cuppa with a deep sigh of satisfaction. Mycroft was always the best when it came to morning tea.

Mycroft nodded, sliding down into his role and kneeling beside the bed, waiting patiently and closing his eyes. He occasionally looked up at Sherlock, knowing he had to wait.

Sherlock, as he said, went to the bathroom. He quickly removed his once pristine shirt and boxers and hopped into the shower. He was very careful not to overstimulate himself while washing his inner thighs. He dried himself in a hurry and went back to the bedroom to find Mycroft in the same position as he was fifteen minutes before.

Mycroft smiled back up at him as Sherlock returned, before averting his gaze and staring down at the wooden floor and the pattern of the rug beneath him. His face had a gentle blush to it, anticipation growing. Mycroft bit his lip, waiting instruction.

Sherlock gave his instructions in a low, feverish tone. Asking his brother to use black leather on hands, burgundy silk ropes for feet and blue cashmere for mouth. He wanted to indulge carnal pleasures but he had quite expensive tastes.

Mycroft rose and took the ropes from the case, bringing them back to the bed and offering them to him. 'Where would you like me, sir?" He asked gently, having moved the tea set and all other detritus from the bed. Mycroft leant his head on Sherlock's thigh, kissing along the smooth skin.

Sherlock smiled, his eyes widened by anticipation as he saw the leather case. This case was his fantasy since his boyhood; Mycroft had been using it as a 'toy' case for a long time. The ropes were changed but the toys remained fundamentally the same with some modifications following the current trend of the time.

Mycroft smiled, leaning forward to nuzzle at the towel, nuzzling Sherlock's crotch and lightly kissing his member. He looked up at Sherlock, getting his reaction, before deciding to take his brother in, opening his mouth and starting to suck. He set up a rhythm, feeling Sherlock harden in his mouth.

From not flaccid, Sherlock became hard. Mycroft had an expert mouth and was talented, to his brother's greatest pleasure. He felt the right amount of pressure on his length, enjoying his eager tongue wrapped around his eager sex.

Mycroft groaned around him, taking him further in. He moved faster and faster, wanting to touch himself at the feeling, but knowing that it was Sherlock's job and Sherlock's alone. Mycroft bobbed, his own member straining against the cotton of his pants.

The younger Holmes felt his brother's grip over his shaft increasing. Between two deep guttural moans, he smiled to see Mycroft's fitted trousers in the middle part of his body. He will indulge him after he would have used the lovely black device he kept in the case.

Mycroft moved back off of him, now that Sherlock was obviously very hard. "Sir, I've the ropes for you, and I… I prepared myself this morning for you." He murmured, hanging his head shyly. "It's all for you." Mycroft breathed gently, leaning against his thighs. "What do you want me to do…Master?"

"Your Master requires you to bind his ankles together and to secure his hands to the bed headboard. Once you had your Master coming, you shall sit in the armchair under the window and remove your trousers." The deep baritone voice was not hesitant in any way but depending on the pressure on his member, his words would have been oddly accentuated.

Mycroft nodded, standing up and taking the rope, following Sherlock to the bed and tying him to the bed as he asked, sitting between his thighs. "How shall I proceed, Master?" Mycroft asked, keeping his hands behind his back. "When am I allowed to come?" He blushed, his erection jutting out visibly.

"It would depend on your behaviour, you want an immediate release, I shall allow you to sit in the armchair immediately and order you to touch yourself." But he flashed a wicked smile and Mycroft knew that his release had to wait.

Mycroft hung his head, nodding. "What would you like me to use, sir?" He asked gently, feeling the plug he had in his passage shift, causing him to groan. Mycroft bit down on his lip, staring down at Sherlock. "I am yours, sir."

"Do something for the little substitute to my fingers you dare to use." Said the sleuth with a tone of reproaches. He then asked him to free his legs and to nestle between his then widely spreads legs.

Mycroft nodded, nestling his face down into the crook of Sherlock's groin. He gently parted his brother's cheeks, slowly working his tongue in past the muscles. He stretched him slowly, panting as he worked.

Sherlock was torn between his lust to possessed Mycroft and the lust of being possessed. He decided to remind his brother about his behaviour and told him to kneel between his legs and to wait.

Mycroft smirked slightly at being reprimanded, before bowing his head and biting his lip, kneeling patiently between his legs. He decided to lean over and pull the chest closer to them, opening it and revealing the multitude of toys and ropes, along with all manner of devices

Sherlock, without any preamble, manage to set free one of his hands and removed the plug cautiously before replacing it with his gloriously naked and hard sex. Mycroft groaned as Sherlock pulled the plug out suddenly, finding himself filled again. Moaning loudly, he began to impale himself on Sherlock's member, starting a rhythm and punctuating each rut with a loud moan.

"Is not that better in a more natural fashion, brother dear ?" asked the younger before giving a deep thrust into his intimacy. Mycroft was soon reduced to a rutting mess, groaning desperately as he was thrusted into. "Sherlock, I'm so close..." He whined, dropping down onto him erratically.

Sherlock leaned a bit to kiss My's clavicle softly to soothe him a bit and to give the final thrust which would send him over the edge. Mycroft screamed Sherlock's name as he came, spilling over the bed sheets and groaning. He slipped off of Sherlock's member, kissing it. He then moved from the bed slightly to take the bigger plug, beginning to push it in whilst his entrance was open. Mycroft worked it in slowly, groaning as it settled. "What should I do now, Master?"

"You should set both of us free of any constraints and shall fix us something to eat for all this debauchery has roused my appetite.," said Sherlock in a low, affectionate tone.

Mycroft nodded, untying Sherlock and standing up, heading towards the kitchen. He returned after a while, presenting Sherlock with a light lunch, soup and a fresh farmhouse roll. Mycroft gave him the tray, kneeling back beside the bed and leaning his head on the mattress, close enough that Sherlock could stroke his hair if he wished.

Sherlock smiled and invite his brother to sit next to him in their now messy bed. He cut the roll in two halves and give one to Mycroft while eagerly biting in his one. Mycroft slid onto the bed, sitting beside him with a warm smile. He ate the roll, smiling and curling up next to his brother. Mycroft gently ran his fingers over Sherlock's arms, blushing gently. "What should we do next, sir?" He asked, looking over to the chest.

"We can share a shower for I'm all moist and sticky and then we can have a walk on the beach as if we were normal people. Just because I want to show the world that you are mine." He stated with a loving smile.

Mycroft nodded, smiling. He kissed his cheek gently, loving the idea. "That sounds… Amazing. Thank you, love."

"You're very welcome, love. If only people would understand that our love is not against nature as they may say."

Mycroft stroked his hair softly, curling into his embrace. "I wish they would… We could always move, darling… Move far away, to somewhere new."

"You know as well as me that we could not live far from London and its agitation. At least we can meet here in this house and all the pleasure lays in the fact that it is our little secret."

Mycroft sighed, running his fingers down Sherlock's arms. "I.. I see your point." He murmured sadly, curling up a little. "But just think about it, we could move away, just disappear…"

"Don't worry. Do not wonder too much, everything will be fine. We can disappear, most certainly, but the world will miss you dearly, dear brother."

"I'll miss not being with you more, love." Mycroft rested his head on his shoulder, smiling wistfully. "Imagine it, the two of us, being a couple. A proper couple. "

"Never forget that you belong to me and know that we are a couple even if it is not in the people actual standards. "

Mycroft smiled, closing his eyes. "I… I guess we are… I wish I could be public about it." He mumbled.

"Don't forget that you are the British Government," teased Sherlock.

Mycroft smiled, kissing him gently. "Maybe one day we can be, my love. Perhaps one day."


End file.
